Shaiya
by xThexBlackxRosex
Summary: Ok so basically, an old friend from the Wolf Clan comes to the Raven Clan in need. Renn becomes a little jelous of HER. What happens........? O.o Omg i love this story idea i hope you do too :P. The Second one is OUT! Its called Shaiya: The Journey In.
1. Chapter 1: Shaiya

**Disclaimer**: Ok, I'm gonna say this once. I DO NOT own CoAD, as much as I want to. It belongs to Michelle Paver, kay?

Shaiya

Renn and Torak slunk through the trees, both with their bows drawn. Torak raised his hand to his lips, and motioned for silence. In reply, Renn just nodded her head, and continued to follow him. She found no signs of game. His tracking senses were beyond her belief. Torak motioned to the clearing just to their right, but stopped her when she raised her bow. For she saw a young buck, sleeping.

Suddenly another figure ran through the clearing. It was a human. A girl. Her long, curled blond hair flew behind her, but it was too late for her to run. An arrow nearly missed her, and thudded into the tree right behind her. Renn took action. She ran and found the shooter: a tall man in a black cloak, bow raised. Renn aimed and let an arrow fly, right in between his eyes. He crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Renn turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Renn looked at the girl. She looked about the same age as her, only slightly older, more like Torak's age. Even more like Torak, she had Wolf Clan tattoos. Maybe Torak knew who she was. She was sitting against the tree, panting for breath.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." She gasped as she glanced at Torak.

"Torak? Is that you?"

"What, how- Shaiya?" He gaped at her, amazed.

"Oh my gosh! It is! Thank the Spirit! I thought you were dead!" Shaiya exclaimed. Renn caught Torak shake is hair slightly, and his eyes lit up with glee.

"Um…" Renn interjected.

"Oh sorry, Renn." He blushed slightly, and the grin on Shaiya's face grew slightly. "Well, this is Shaiya. We grew up together. She was the best friend I had in the clan."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Shaiya. I'm Renn."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine. So, you're Raven Clan, I see." She said with a slightly fake grin. "Torak, do you remember when you used to make fun the Raven Clan? Saying-"

"No," said Torak a little too fast, which made Shaiya's grin grow even bigger. He changed the subject as quickly as he could.

"So, what are you doing here? Our clan can't be that close." As Torak said _'our clan' _Renn shot him a malevolent look, but he just ignored her.

"That's the thing, the Wolf Clan," she paused and looked at her feet. "The Wolf Clan- it's being targeted, by the Soul Eaters. I'm the messenger of our clan." Torak gasped. Shaiya just continued. "I was sent to find the closest Clan, to see if they would help us. I found the Ravens… and you." She looked up and resumed a small grin. Torak stared in her eyes, and she stared in his.

"Um," started Renn awkwardly, "we'll take you to Fin-Kedinn." Shaiya and Torak both blushed slightly, and followed Renn as she started toward the Clan.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, the Wolf Clan needs help? Of course we'll help," said Fin-Kedinn cheerfully. "I'll send twenty of my best men. But you should stay here, until the men our gathered, and we're sure you won't be targeted."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Shaiya, you can share the shelter with Renn. I'll sleep under the stars." Torak said, as the three headed toward the shelter Renn and Torak shared.

"Oh," Shaiya said, soundly slightly let down. "So you two are… betrothed?" Both Torak and Renn blushed.

"No!" Renn said loudly, glancing at her feet. Shaiya giggled, and they reached the shelter. Renn showed her Torak's bed, and Torak himself hurried out quickly, muttering something about hunting.


	2. Chapter 2: Embarrassments

_**Just saying, all the print in this format are just comments. Also, THIS IS A GIANT SPOILER FOR OATHBREAKER!**_

Chapter 2

The next day, after Torak's "hunting trip", Shaiya was even perkier. She had a slight bounce in her step. Occasionally, Renn caught her staring at Torak's work hardened face. As the three continued toward the fire of long pine boughs in the middle of the clan land, Shaiya piped up.

"So, Torak," she began. "How long have you been here?" _**[just saying this takes**__**place after**__**Oathbreaker**_

"Oh… about four summers… right Renn?" _**[feel free to correct me im just guessing.]**_

"Yeah, I guess…" Renn wasn't paying attention; she was studying the salmon cake she had picked up. Suddenly, without thinking about it, she crumpled it in her fingers. Just as she did so, Fin-Kedinn walked up to the three.

"Hello Renn, Torak, Shaiya. I trust you had a good sleep?" He smiled and continued. "We will need you to go hunting for the clan. As you know-" he gestured to Shaiya "- our best hunters are helping the Wolf Clan."

* * * * * *_**[Warning: spoiler]**_ * * * * * *

As the three walked through the forest, Renn smiled, and quickly it turned to a grimace. They had passed the small clearing where Renn had suddenly kissed Torak. She had smiled, because… well that's obvious. She had grimaced because it felt completely wrong remembering with Shaiya, a stranger to the situation, just walking by. Renn glanced at Torak. He smiled at her, went pink, and resumed gazing at his feet.

"Torak, why are you blushing?" Shaiya giggle and tossed her blond, curly hair.

"Um…" Torak went redder and glanced at Renn. She just shrugged and progressed with studying the soil for prints. Without knowing it, she blushed herself.

"Really, what happened? Did I miss something?"

"Well… kind of… it's just that little clearing. Something happened back there…"

Renn panicked. She made a frantic slashing motion across her neck. Torak looked at her, confused. As Shaiya did the same, Renn just pretended to itch her neck, and plastered on the best fake-smile she could.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After a successful hunting trip, the three of them made a job of skinning a young buck they had killed. Shaiya continued pestering them about the clearing.

"C'mon guys! Torak you told me everything back at the clan! Remember the time-"

"No, no I am _not_ telling Renn that!" Torak glanced at Renn and realized what he had said.

"Oh… Really… so what was this story about Torak as a child, Shaiya?" Renn said, a grin slowly stretching across her face.

"Well-"

"Renn, I'll tell her about the clearing!" Torak defended himself.

"No!"

"What happened was-"

"Shaiya, don't tell Renn about Artemis!"

"There was a girl-"

"Renn kissed me at the clearing!"

"Torak!"

"Torak had fell in love with this girl Artemis. She was an older girl in the clan." Torak went red, and looked away. Shaiya laughed and continued. "So, he tried to talk to her, tripped over his own feet, fell over, _and_ pushed her into the small pond the clan was set up by! The whole clan saw it." Renn couldn't contain it. She burst out laughing and rolled onto her back, abandoning the skinning of the buck. Torak went cherry red and busied himself with the skinning of the buck again.

After Renn could breathe again, she looked at Torak's face. It was still red, but it had calmed down. She then remembered what Torak had told Shaiya. Renn waited in suspense, hoping, _praying,_ Shaiya wouldn't bring up. Of course, Renn's nightmare was bound to come true.

"So this little clearing-"

"Nothing happened!" Renn said loudly.

"That's not Torak's story." She chuckled and glanced at him. He looked from Renn to Shaiya and back.

"Well…"

"Is it true or not?" inquired Shaiya.

"Yes… I guess it was." Torak said after a pause. Renn said nothing, still skinning the buck.

"Yeah, a kiss either happened or not." Shaiya laughed.

"Yeah it did." Said Torak now, sounding almost prideful. Renn grimaced and skinned the buck more fervently.

"What happened?"

"Well, Renn and I were just talking and… Oh I don't remember… Then, Renn just leaned forward and kissed me." Torak glanced at Renn. It was her turn to be embarrassed. He puffed out his chest, smiled and continued. "It was so unsuspected, I mean everybody could tell she liked me."

"Oh really?"

"It was-"

"Torak," Renn broke in, "sometimes you make me regret it!" she said, louder. She threw down her knife and walked briskly away, toward her shelter, eyes filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers Part I

Renn ran back to the hut, eyes blurry with tears. She had no idea why she was being so emotional. It was just a stupid kiss. Stupid, she challenged herself. It was honest, it was… Renn actually growled out loud, she was so _confused_! Why did Shaiya have to even bring that up with her and Torak? If she just left it alone, they could have completely avoided this entire situation. She flopped on her bed with her back facing the entrance, and started fletching a new arrow. She fingered the precious tip, made of beautiful, sparkling basalt stone.

"Uh… Renn?"

Renn flew around. Torak was at the entrance, leaning against the doorpost.

"What?" she threw at him, sharply. She angled her voice, so that it was low, and intimidating.

Torak was taken aback, he had no idea she was so upset. Of course he didn't, she told himself.

"Look, I- I'm sorry… it's just… It's Shaiya; she just does this to me… I'm not myself around her."

Renn backed off a little… he looked genuine…

"It's-" Renn was cut off by a sudden, annoyingly high voice.

"Hey guys!" Shaiya said happily. Renn grimaced inside.

"Er… hey…-" Torak said awkwardly.

"Renn," Shaiya started again, "Saeunn wants you." _**[I'm not entirely sure that's how you spell it so feel free to correct me] **_"Torak, Fin-Kedinn wants us to go hunting."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

As Renn went out to seek Saeunn, she saw Torak and Shaiya walk toward the forest, Shaiya bouncing along. Renn hated her. She didn't know why, all she knew is she hated her.

Finally, Renn found Saeunn. She was bent over the river, washing a grouse bone needle. Her long, raven-like fingernails scraped against the bone, making Renn wince. As Renn approached her, she feared she was going to be made to go through some sort of mage craft test. She grimaced and continued.

"Saeunn…" she began awkwardly, "you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, my apprentice" her rattling voice rang. "You have come to see me. I have a prophecy for you." Renn's eyebrow raised, but she said nothing. Sauenn's eyes closed, and her talon-like fingernails traced the pattern on her amulet at her chest. Her voice was deeper and intimidating.

"_The one you pursue, the one who pursues you, this fact is in danger, with this lightheaded stranger._"

Renn understood at once. Her eyes stared into space, clouded and unfocused. She knew what had happened. She muttered a curse and ran to the edge of the clearing. She had to find Torak and Shaiya. Fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers Part II

Shaiya

As Torak walked with Shaiya, he noticed she had a little bounce in her step, looking slightly proud of something. He wondered…. Should he ask? Should he leave it? His mind argued with himself, but by the time he decided to ask, the slight bounce and attitude of pride was gone. As the two reached the edge of the clearing, Torak glanced at Renn, walking toward the river. Her long, dark red hair blowing in the slight breeze…

"Torak? Torak!" Shaiya waved her hand in front of his eyes, and Torak snapped out of his trance.

"Oh sorry…" he blushed slightly, "I was just…thinking…" as his voice trailed off, Shaiya stopped walking.

"Oh my… sorry Torak, I forgot my knife. I'll be right back." She smiled and ran toward her hut. Torak was puzzled… they wouldn't need their knives…

Just as he thought this important thought, Shaiya returned.

"That was… fast…" Torak was blank and confused. "Why did-"

"Torak, hurry up!" she interrupted. "We need to hunt."

"But-"

"C'mon…" she smiled… her smile was bright and cheery, yet intoxicating… he couldn't look away… and her eyes were beautiful…dark blue… Shaiya tossed her hair and Torak gave in. He mumbled and walked out of the camp.

As the two walked into the forest, Shaiya had the proud little bounce in her step again. Her hair blew behind her from the slight western breeze. Focus, Torak, he told him self. As he spotted a pair of doe footprints, he motioned to Shaiya and studied them intently.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Renn ran through the forest, frantically trying to find Torak and Shaiya. It wasn't just because of her love for Torak. It was a…. feeling… deep in her mind… in her Mage sense of mind… something in the atmosphere… it was wrong… she couldn't put her finger on it and it bugged her to death!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

As Torak and Shaiya followed the prints, he realized something: they were going toward the little clearing… Oh no… Torak thought. Let's just hope Shaiya won't bring it up.

Torak saw it. The young doe. About a year old. Torak drew his bow, and Shaiya, seeing him, did the same. Suddenly, there was a snap. Torak looked at Shaiya, who had a guilty look on his face. Torak glanced back, and saw that the buck was gone. Torak sighed and burst through the bramble. He leaned against the nearest tree and shouldered his bow.

"Sorry…" Shaiya said, staring at her toes. Torak sighed again, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"The Clan needs to eat. We were one of their last hopes." He closed his eyes, and walked to the center of the clearing.

"Torak," Shaiya advanced toward Torak and put her hand on his shoulder. "So… tell me about what happened at this clearing."

"Well," Torak began, "Renn walked up to me."

"Like this?" and Shaiya walked up to Torak.

"Yeah…"Torak said awkwardly.

"Then what?" Shaiya went on.

"We were just talking… then she just kissed me."

Shaiya stared in his eyes. The intoxicating dark blue that sparkled in the light… Without realizing it, Torak leaned forward…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Renn had found the two, but wished she didn't. She could barely see through her tears. She couldn't believe her eyes. Were Torak and Shaiya really kissing? Renn couldn't… she just couldn't…. believe it…Then Renn saw an unusual thing. Shaiya's hand moved toward her lower back. She lifted up her jerkin slightly, and Renn saw it. The hilt of a knife. Shaiya gripped it, and pulled it out. She slowly moved her arm around toward Torak's back.

"Torak, NO!" Renn screamed.

**OHHHHH MY GOSH SOOOO TENSE!!!!!!! Love it right? Keep watching!!!!**

**Black Rose!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Changes

**alright so a lot of people have been waiting for this so...here ya go! lol i bet you never saw this coming...:D im so good at twists lol... btw a lot of this bulk is just description so...yeah ok ill shut up and let u read the actual story now, k? :P**

* * *

"Torak, NO!" Renn screamed. Torak's eyes snapped open and realized the situation. Renn saw the whole scene, while hiding in the bushes, he had kissed Shaiya, and Shaiya had a knife. The blade itself was about three fourths of a foot long, and the hilt made the rest of the foot. The blade was one-edged, and gray with dark spots all over it. Blood. The hilt was wrapped in many strands of prairie grass, having a pommel of obsidian: a hard, black stone with a strange glitter. He saw all of this in a blink of an eye.

Renn burst through her hiding spot, bow drawn with an arrow nocked and trained on Shaiya.

"_What are you doing?_" Torak screamed.

"What I came here to do." Shaiya said. But it…wasn't Shaiya. Her voice was deeper-yet…. higher…? It was deep, at the same time high… rattling… breathy…like...like… it's was unexplainable and just…unexplainable…

Shaiya noticed her awe. "Like the voice?" in her high and low voice again. "Yeah, that high, squeaky, blond voice was a ploy." She giggled. It was a horrible sensation. Renn winced at the sound. It was like fingernails scratching on slate, or-or the laugh of a monster. Together. It was eerie… spooky…unreal…_demonic_… _demonic_… her mage mind flicked on. It was a sensation like never before… the strongest mage feeling she had ever had… her head was swirling…_demonic_…

Then something weird happened. Shaiya laughed. It was unlike anything Renn had ever heard. It was like a shriek, a gravely shriek… it was like her voice… unexplainable…ear piercing…_demonic_… her mage mind wouldn't leave her alone.

Shaiya must have read minds. "Demonic…. Demonic you say?" Renn understood but Torak looked puzzled. All Torak did was stand there… doing nothing.

"Demonic…" Shaiya tapped her chin "I wonder why you're thinking that." Her voice was back to the bubbly, blonde voice. She giggled, and once again it was normal. Then, out of nowhere, Shaiya swirled her hand around her torso, twisting and contorting her hands and fingers. Next thing Renn knew, Shaiya thrust her hand up to the sky, looking upwards.

"_Pwerau Ddaear, tir a awyr, rhyddhau fy cuddio'r a gadael fy hedfan golwg go iawn!"___ In the blink of an eye everything changed. From the ground Shaiya stood on, a small flame erupted and engulfed her entire body. But as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Then Renn saw the horrible truth. Shaiya wasn't human. _Demonic. _Her hair was black, and straight, reaching down to her hips. Her eyes were replaced by almond shaped holes, burning jet black. Her teeth were normal, except for two long fangs, reaching out of her mouth. Her fingernails had grown out, as long as her finger itself, as black as her hair. Then Renn saw her skin. Revolting and dirty, scales reached all the way up her arm, and into her shoulders on both sides. Every visible part of her body was covered with dark red scales, except for her face, which was a smooth, flawless skin, like a humans, only the same color as the scales. Her chest and waist were only covered by torn, tattered darker red cloth. Renn looked her up and down and saw every hideous detail: her feet were like dragons, webbed toes, ending in vicious talons. But the worst things were her wings. Interconnected with her arms, the thin, translucent membrane reached from her shoulder blades to the back of her hands. The Shaiya Renn had known for so little a time was replaced by a revolting demon.

Torak gaped in awe. He silently drew his knife.

"Like it?" Shaiya's- or should I say the demon's-voice scraped. "You pitiful humans fell for it all along. Couldn't've been easier." She-or it?- laughed a hideous demon laugh. It rattled like a screech of a banshee or the wind in the trees. It was bizarre. Renn was dazed, feeling as if she was going to faint. It was all so unexpected…but expected…but…but…

"Tuli, fire demon." She smiled and bore her white-as-snow fangs. She laughed that horrible laugh at Renn's grotesque reaction.

"Just wait," She said, "it gets better." Renn couldn't watch, but it was impossible to look away.

This time something totally different happened. Shaiya raised her hand to her chest, straight in front of her chest. She swung her hand around, using her momentum to swing her body counterclockwise. As she did a full spin, her long black hair swung with her. After she completed the spin, a thin column of air followed her in her spin. The column grew and grew and spun around her body. Shaiya's body appeared as sand, being whipped in the wind. It was grotesque, watching a person being blown away, literally. When she reappeared through the wind, she was totally different. This was the closest thing Renn had seen of the Shaiya she sort of knew. Her hair was ash white, and the same, straight hair with spiral curls at her tips. Her face was almost the same, yet her eyes were gray. Her clothes were not demonic in any sense. She had a long, flowing white dress. She had wings, yet they were almost fairy-like.

"Yes, I know," she said, back to her blonde voice, "this isn't my best form. I like my first one better. Anyways, this form is Awyrgylch, air demon. Yeah…" she went on, "not that cool… Tuli's my best so don't expect better…Ok on to the next form!" she said, as if this was completely and totally normal.

For this third transformation, Shaiya bent down slowly and touched the ground, and slowly brought her hand to her hip. But the amazing part was wherever her hand went a stream of water followed. She brought it to her left hip, then right shoulder, then her forehead. The stream of floating water followed, never losing a drop of water. The water started moving upward and circled in a halo around her head. She closed her eyes and look toward the sky. The water dropped and fell to the ground. She was again, totally different. She had on a blue shirt, cut off above her belly button. She had a same colored blue skirt, with white sandals, straps winding around her legs. Her hair was a very pale blue, straight and reaching to her shoulders.

"Yeah… not so much…" she said half-heartedly, "Hylif… water… yeah Tuli is definitely coolest." "Last one!" Shaiya looked at the nearest tree. Renn was puzzled but didn't question. She touched the tree, and her hand became bark. It was awful yet amazing. The bark spread like a disease, up her arms and down her legs. She was total bark. Her hair was again blonde, with twigs and leaves winding in and out of the blonde wall of thick hair.

"Not much to this form..." she said. Her voice was slightly deeper and rough. "Dail... all around Earth demon...ish..."

Her voice was again normal. Again, she thrust her hand upward and was the fire demon again, eyes burning black.

"Ok, enough of my showing off," scratched her demon-voice again. "Time to came here for what my master sent me to do." Renn's mind was blank until now but it was all clear now. "That's right, mage." She addressed Renn, "I am Eostra's servant. Torak-you die." She laughed and advanced. Torak snarled and raised his knife. Renn drew her bow. She had never lost Torak in the many attempts. This demon wasn't going to break that record.


	6. Chapter 6: Forever

Shaiya lurched forward at Torak, mouth opened, fangs bared. Renn yanked an arrow from her quiver, knocked it in her bow and shot it at Shaiya in less than second. But Shaiya knew it was coming. She dodged it easily, by spinning to her right and landing gracefully a meter away. But Renn was even further ahead of Shaiya. By the time she had dodged the first arrow, Renn had another arrow flying at her head. Shaiya took drastic measures. She raised her hand, and waved it swiftly across her body. To the naked eye, it would have looked like the arrow would have just bounced off of pure air, but up close, as Torak saw, Shaiya had conjured a shield of air to protect herself. Torak was behind her, and saw that the shield was only covering the front of her body. He knew what he had to do. Torak reached his hand down to his side and pulled out his knife with his right hand, his eyes never leaving Shaiya's head. He raised his hand, but as he brought the blade down, Shaiya whipped around with inhuman speed. She grabbed his knife hand with her own right hand, rushed it past his side, and twisted it into his back, taking the blade tip with it. Torak cried out, and Renn, in response aimed another arrow at Shaiya. But Renn's nightmare came true. Shaiya blocked herself with Torak's own torso. Renn was at a proverbial dead end.

"As you may have guessed," Shaiya started, twisting Torak's arm behind his back again. "I didn't plan this all by myself. I have a master." Shaiya looked up, and let out a screech of a banshee. She reached down to a small pouch on her belt and pulled out a fine, red powder. She threw the pile down, and flames exploded from the small area. The flames grew, licking the ground. But the flames grew vertically, not across. The flames grew until they were just over Torak's head. Suddenly, the flames disappeared. In its place was a person. The Soul Eater, Eostra.

"Thank you, my best minion." Eostra's voice rattled. "Now turn over the boy to me." All Renn could do was stand in shock.

But Shaiya hesitated. "But master, I've worked so hard-"

"Tuli, _now_!" She said forcefully.

"No," she said bluntly. "I've worked too hard! I'm taking this to my world. My land. The Underworld."

"_You can't!_" She almost screamed.

"Oh I can. And I will." Shaiya took the heel of her hand and shoved it into Torak's temple. Torak's neck went limp. He was still breathing. Good, Renn thought, I still have a chance. "Hades will be so pleased. A living soul. For _once_ I will be appreciated! With this soul, Hades will become living once again, and the demons will take over the world!" She smiled. "Cliché, I know, but that's the way it works." She reached down to the second pouch on her belt, pulled out a second, dark blue powder. As she threw it down onto Eostra, she screamed and disappeared in a small cloud of dark smoke.

"Now for you." Shaiya noted at Renn. She thrust her palm forward at an invisible body, and Renn found herself thrown back on the tree just behind her. When she tried to move, some invisible force restrained her and confined her to the tree trunk. Renn struggled with every ounce of her strength, but the invisible force didn't budge.

"Now, little Spirit Walker. You will bring my kind back to the surface of earth!" Shaiya reached toward the third and last pouch and pulled out a very fine white powder. Shaiya confined Torak to another tree, and took the pouch in one hand and her knife in the other. She took the knife and carved a small circular rut around her. Then, she poured the fine white powder into the rut. She somehow broke the force keeping Torak to the tree. It must be her power, Renn thought.

Shaiya gripped Torak's shoulders in front of her. Torak struggled, but it was no match.

"Bye!" She smirked. "_Agor hon dirio at 'n agor lesewch!" _The powder ignited in a blue and white flame. It started in the right side of the circle, and licked up all the powder in the circle. Once the flames reached around the entire circle, the flames grew to about one meter high. Just as they did, both bodies disappeared into a burning black hole. Wherever the rut was, inside it was a giant hole. From deep inside, Renn heard a cry. Her name. Torak.

"_NO_!" Renn screamed. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face already. Forever. Torak was gone forever.

_-|~§~| |~§~|-_

**_To Be Continued_**


	7. Chapter 7: Just a notice, not a chapter

Dear Favored Readers… no no no that's too boring :P

Well, anyways, I know a LOT of you guys are waiting for me to right the next chapter of Shaiya, but I am SOOOOOOO busy!!! School and crap… bleh I wish I could write it but I can't!!!! So to make it easy, I'm going to start writing the next chapter in June, so you guys hold me to that, ok?? Thanks haha bye.

(P.S. Sorry to disappoint you, those who thought this would be a real chapter x])


End file.
